Flocos De Natal
by UchihaB-Chan
Summary: Mais um Natal insuportável para Uchiha Sasuke. Tudo que ele mais quer é esquecer das suas lembranças e ficar sozinho. Mas parece que esse ano vai ser diferente. SasuSaku, One-Shot.


_Yoo, aqui estou com uma One-shot especial de Natal! n.n_

_Endy: Bom, e pra variar, é de SasuSaku u.ú''_

_Brenda: Eu sei que devia ter postado o próximo cap. da minha fic, mas eu TINHA que postar essa! O.O_

_Endy: ¬¬''_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto. MAS Uchiha Sasuke é todinho MEU! e.e_

_Endy: É a nossa primeira One-shot, portanto, se não tiver lá essas coisas, lembre-se de que somos iniciantes! n.n_

_Brenda: Mas eu fiz com muito carinho e esforço. Espero que goste n.n_

**Obs.: **_Caso tiver algum erro de português ou de digitação, gomen, eu não soube a palavra certa ou não percebi o erro n.n''_

**Obs.2: **_Pra quem já leu o mangá, deve notar uma diferença na parte da ambição de Sasuke. Mas eu vou deixar assim mesmo! Ù.ú''_

* * *

**Flocos de Natal**

Uchiha Sasuke suspirou irritado pela enésima vez.

Odiava a época de Natal. Neve por todos os lados, pessoas comprando presentes, crianças brincando de guerra de neve, familiares se reunindo para celebarem nas suas casas quentinhas e aconxegantes, longe da fria brisa de arrepiar qualquer um que tivesse contato com ela.

E lá estava andando naquele tapete gelado das ruas de Konoha. Duas crianças que gargalhavam alto passaram por si correndo. Provavelmente estavam fugindo de certos objetos voadores e gelados. Suspirou mais uma vez. Tentou se distrair olhando para os lados, o que não foi uma ótima idéia. Numa das lojas, uma mulher que estava com um garotinho de aproximadamente sete anos comprava um carrinho para o mesmo. O pequeno sorria tanto, de uma forma tão inocente. Suspirou irritadíssimo. Resolveu então, seguir em frente, com passos apressados. Será que chegaria em casa sem ter que apressiar mais um momento desses? Provavelmente não, pois uma bola de neve voou na sua direção, chocando-se com o seu casaco preto.

- Desculpe moço! Eu mirei errado! – Desculpava-se um garoto com um sorriso sem graça. Sasuke só fez tirar o resto de neve com a sua mão, que segundos atrás estava enfiada na sua calça, mas não antes de suspirar _mais_ uma vez irritantemente irritado. O garoto já havia ido embora correndo, provavelmente com receio do último Uchiha.

Isso mesmo. Agora, com 17 anos, havia finalmente completado a sua maior ambição. Por lógica, deveria estar feliz, mas ao contrário, sentia um grande vazio no seu coração. Cansado de tantos sorrisos felizes, resolveu ir para a sua casa por meio dos telhados, graças às suas abilidades ninjas. Odiava o Natal, sempre com esses sorrisos que só o faziam lembrar dos seus momentos natalinos com a sua família e de um sentimento muito gostoso no seu coração.

Felicidade.

Há anos não sentia felicidade no seu coração na época de Natal. Depois da tragédia do seu clã, passou a desacreditar naquele sentimento de alegria e calor no coração que o Natal trazia consigo. Tudo mentira, a mais _pura _mentira. Nada desses momentos eram causados pelo Natal, sorrisos, festas, sentimentos, _nada_.

Finalmente chegara ao bairro Uchiha, mais especificadamente, o _seu_ bairro. Era o único dali, o lugar estava coberto por neve. Mas não havia ninguém que esquentasse aquele lugar. Era frio como a neve, como o seu coração, era vazio, como o seu coração. Entrou em casa, estava fria, não tinha nenhum aquecedor, nada que quebrasse aquele clima gelado. Já estava acostumado, isso não importava.

Tirou o casaco, pendurou no cabide, tirou os sapatos, deixando-os encostados no começo da casa. Foi ao banheiro e molhou o seu rosto. Olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho, sua cara indiferente, seu olhar frio, o que fazia lembrar mais ainda do seu irmão. Aquele que tirou todas aquelas pessoas importantes de si. Todos aqueles momentos que agora só faziam parte da sua lembrança. Suspirou, dessa vez de cansaço. Achou melhor dormir, pelo menos poderia esquecer de todos os acontecimentos.

Mas antes que enterrasse a sua cabeça no travesseiro, os seus ouvidos captaram o som irritante da campanhia. Desceu bufando para a porta e a abriu de uma forma _bem_ delicada. Droga, foi o seu maior erro. Estava só de camisa e uma calça de um tecido fino, portanto, assim que fez esse ato, um vento frio passou pelo seu corpo, fazendo com que se arrepiasse desde o fio de cabelo até a ponta do pé. Desejou que a pessoa que tocara a campamhia falasse o mais rápido possível o que tinha de lhe informar.

- Uchiha Sasuke... – Começou o Jounin. – Eu tenho uma missão para lhe entregar por ordens da Hokage-sama! – Essa é ótima! Já estava irritado com o Natal, e agora tinha que fazer uma missão de última hora!

- E que missão é essa? - Perguntou logo. Pelo seu tom de voz não estava a fim de aguentar mais conversas.

- Sua missão é ir ao templo principal de Konoha e ajudar a preparar e organizar os enfeites para o festival. – Assim que ouviu isso, uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Sasuke.

- Como...? – Perguntou sem acreditar nas próprias palavras do Jounin.

- Isso mesmo. Estão sem ajudantes e Tsunade-sama se ofereceu a ajudar nos preparativos. Alguns ninjas que estão sem missões foram chamados e, bom... – Deu uma pausa e olhou para o Uchiha com uma cara sem-graça. -... Você é um deles.

- Tsc! – Mas que droga. Agora tinha que ajudar para o festival. E tudo por causa de quem? Do Natal! Odiava, odiava e odiava mais ainda essa época. – Tudo bem, eu não tenho escolha... Era só isso mesmo o que tinha para me dizer? – Perguntou entre dentes.

- Sim, era isso mesmo! – Adiantou-se a dizer para o jovem. – Com lincença! – Nisso, sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça. Sasuke pegou suas luvas, seu casaco e calçou os sapatos. Fechou a porta de casa e correu para o templo principal de Konoha. Não estava com nenhum pingo de vontade de ajudar o dono do templo. Mas como era a sua missão, resolveu por completá-la o mais depressa possível.

- Droga! – Resmungou e voltou a suspirar irritado.

**

* * *

**

- Chouji, faça isso direito e não COMA os aperitivos! – Ordenou irritada a Yamanaka. Ela, Chouji e Shikamaru estavam ajudando na organização de algumas barracas. Como consequência do frio, todos ali presentes estavam bem agasalhados.

- Ino, eu não consigo. São deliciosos! – Voltou a comer. Ino, já irritada com o companheiro de equipe, resolveu por adotar uma ameaça.

- Se você não parar de comer, eu juro que vou trocar de mente e esconder todas as suas batatinhas da sua casa muito BEM escondidas! – Chouji, assim que ouviu "batatinhas", resolveu obedecer a jovem, pois sabia que ela era muito boa em esconder coisas.

- Tudo bem, Ino, você venceu... – Disse derrotado.

- Há, eu sabia que você não ia resistir dessa! – Comentou vitoriosa, piscando um de seus olhos azuis.

- Vocês não podem parar de resmungar? Isso é muito problemático. – Disse Shikamaru, que até agora estava calado.

- Nyaa, Shikamaru, você é muito preguisoço. Nem no Natal você tira essa mania dentro de você! – Dizia Ino enquanto enfeitava a barraca com algumas flores. – Aposto que se a Temari estivesse aqui, você não estaria assim! – Comentou divertida.

- Hahaha, ela é a única que consegue tirar essa mania do Shikamaru! – Complementou Chouji divertido.

- Você parece um cãozinho perto dela. – Dito isso, Ino e Chouji começaram a rir.

- Um cãozinho com medo de apanhar da dona. – Os dois começaram a rir mais alto ainda, causando vários olhares para a equipe.

- Droga, vocês não podem ser menos escandalosos? – Shikamaru tentou com que o seu tom de voz fosse o preguiçoso de sempre, mas foi em vão. Ao contrário, seu tom saiu preocupante, era muito constrangedor para o Nara.

- Hahahaha, mas depois o cãozinho é recompensado pela dona por tê-la obedecido direitinho. – Comentou Ino com um sorriso malicioso para Shikamaru.

- Ino, você não tem mais o que fazer? – Tentou se acalmar dando um suspiro pesado. Podia-se notar uma veia dilatada na sua testa e um leve rubor na sua face.

- Hai, eu tenho! – Gritou divertida. Achava muito divertido pôr o Nara em situações constrangedoras. – Eu vou dar uma olhada nas outras barracas! – Antes de começar a andar deu um olhar ameaçador para Chouji. – E não se atreva porque eu estou te vendo de longe.

- Ce-ce-certo I-Ino. E-Eu não v-vou tocar em nenhum a-aperitivo! – Obedeceu suando.

- Muito bom! – E foi para outra barraca. O Akimichi suspirou aliviado.

- Yare, yare, que problemático. – Resmungou entediado voltando a sua atenção para as flores.

Por outro lado, Ino estava muito feliz, adorava o Natal. Saltitava toda sorridente pela neve. No meio do caminho, avistou Sasuke e pela sua cara não estava nada alegre.

- Ara, Sasuke-kun! Ohayo! – Cumprimentou sorridente na frente do Uchiha.

- Hn, Ohayo. – Já ia contornar a garota para continuar o seu caminho, mas a mesma entrou na frente dele de novo.

- Ahh, calminha, você nem me deixou continuar. – Sasuke só fez franzir as sobrancelhas mais ainda. – Você também foi chamado para a missão?

- Isso não é óbvio? – Disse cortante.

- Nossa Sasuke-kun, que mal-humor! Desse jeito não vai conseguir nenhuma namorada! – Comentou com uma sobrancelha erguida. O rapaz só a olhou torto.

- Era só isso? Então, até mais! – Resmungou começando a andar de novo, dessa vez sem ser interrompido.

- Até mais, Sasuke-kun. E Feliz Natal! – Gritou sorridente para Sasuke, que já estava longe. O Uchiha só fez ficar mais irritado ainda, mais uma vez esse negócio de Natal.

- Ino, será que você não pode levar tudo mais a sério? – Perguntou uma voz atrás de si, reconhecendo que era de seu namorado, Sai.

- Nyaaa, é que eu fico muito feliz na época de Natal. – Disse se virando e abraçando o rapaz. – Você não se sente assim no Natal?

- Hm... Eu ainda estou aprendendo a sentir coisas. – Respondeu sério como sempre.

- Ahhh, você é tão kawaii, Sai-kun! – Disse abraçando-o mais ainda. O rapaz retribuiu o carinho e depois disse.

- Venha me ajudar na barraca. Eu e Yamato estamos fazendo os prêmios pra quem ganhar nos jogos.

- E o que estão fazendo? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Eu estou fazendo desenhos de paisagens e Yamato está fazendo umas miniaturas de figuras importantes com madeira.

- Ahh, eu quero ver. Deve estar maravilhoso o trabalho de vocês!

- Então, vamos! – Puxou a garota pela cintura.

Sasuke finalmente avistou o dono do templo. Era um homem já de idade e gentil com todos. Certo, ele não tem culpa da situação de Sasuke, então poderia ser menos grosso com o velhinho.

O homem olhou para Sasuke e sorriu.

- Ah, deve ser o Sasuke-san! Muito obrigado por nos ajudar. Alguns de meus empregados não puderam vir então tive que pedir ajuda à Hokage-sama. Desculpe o incômodo. – Ótimo. Pelo menos era educado. Sasuke só fez olhar para o velho.

- Sem problemas. – Disse curto. – No que posso ajudar?

- Ah sim, você pode ajudar esse rapaz. Ele está sozinho nessa barraca. – Disse enquanto guiava Sasuke para uma das barracas. Sasuke, assim que viu quem era o tal rapaz, só pôde pensar que não era o seu dia. – Naruto-san, eu tenho uma ajuda para você. – O Uzumaki assim que ouviu a palavra "ajuda" virou todo sorridente.

- Oba, oba, eu tava cansado de fazer tudo sozi- Mas parou ao ver quem era a sua ajuda. Sua cara perdeu o sorriso. – TEME! LOGO VOCÊ! Ò.Ó – Gritou furioso.

- Hn, Dobe, não grite. – Respondeu irritado.

- Are? Vocês se conhecem? – Exclamou o velho olhando a cena, confuso.

- Infelizmente... – Disse Naruto. Os dois fizeram uma troca de olhares e o idoso pôde perceber um raio entre os seus olhos. Receoso, foi logo falando.

- Hahaha, espero que façam o trabalho direitinho, onegai. – Nisso, fez uma reverência e saiu do local. Os dois jovens pararam com a troca de olhares e Naruto foi logo voltando ao seu trabalho.

- Tome, Teme. Coloque esse enfeite no poste. – Disse jogando uma espécie de abajur nas mãos de Sasuke.

- Você não manda em mim. – Disse com a voz fria de sempre. Uma veia dilatou no punho de Naruto.

- Mas que droga! Você vai ajudar ou não?

- Hn, Dobe. – E começou com o seu trabalho.

**

* * *

**

Uma jovem de cabelos curtos rosados corria pelas ruas de Konoha. Seu casaco estava aberto e o cachecol estava quase caindo do seu pescoço. Estava atrasada. Avistou o local de destino e sorriu. Adentrou e viu o mesmo homem gentil que atendera Sasuke.

- Gomen pelo atraso. Eu estava no hospital ajudando alguns pacientes. – Explicava com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, com o objetivo de regularizar a respiração.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. O hospital de Konoha em breve terá uma ótima doutora, por isso, dê o seu melhor. – Sakura sorriu agradecida para o homem. Era enfermeira do hospital de Konoha, mas estava estudando mais para virar doutora, e tinha muita fé nisso acontecer. – Agora vá para aquela barraca onde estão aqueles dois rapazes. – Disse apontando para um loiro em um moreno. Sakura sorriu.

- Hai! Com licença! – Sakura andou em direção à barraca, onde estavam os seus companheiros de equipe. O Uzumaki estava colocando uns panos para cobrir a mesa, enquanto O Uchiha ajudava-o. Os dois tinham uma cara péssima, sempre foi assim. Mas sabia que no fundo eram amigos. Homens e seus jeitos de demonstrarem suas amizades.

- Hã? SAKURA-CHAN! – Gritou como sempre fazia quando via a Haruno. O moreno, por outro lado, só a olhou de esgoela. – Ohayo!

- Hm, Ohayo, Naruto! – Virou-se para o Uchiha e deu um de seus sorrisos doces. – Ohayo, Sasuke-kun.

- Ohayo. – Frio como sempre.

- Nee, nee, Sakura-chan... Onde estava? Correndo? – Perguntou percebendo o estado das roupas de Sakura: Casaco aberto e todo fora do lugar, seu cachecol faltando um centímetro para cair e o que mais chamava atenção, o seu rosto coradinho pela corrida.

- Hahaha, sim, estava! – Disse coçando o cabelo sem-graça. – Estava no hospital e acabei me atrasando. E olha que eu fui uma dos primeiros a serem chamados! – Comentou com uma gota na cabeça.

- Hahahaha, mas adiantamos muitas coisas. Não é, Teme? – Olhou torto para Sasuke.

- Hn, Baka... – Resmungou, fazendo Naruto grunhir de raiva. Sakura soltou uma risadinha, o que chamou atenção aos olhos do Uchiha.

- Não briguem e vamos terminar a nossa missão! – Disse divertida.

Sasuke soltou mais uma vez um suspiro irritado. Odiava quando ela sorria desse jeito irritante. Preferia estar em casa, dormindo na sua cama, sem ter que olhar todas essas pessoas felizes e principalmente _ela_. Droga, droga e droga! Deveria ter rejeitado a missão e sofrer as conseqüências do que passar por isso. E mais uma vez culpou o Natal por esta situação.

**

* * *

**

Já era noite. Noite de Natal. Todos estavam muito felizes, com seus familiares, festejando nas suas casas, e outros nas ruas.

O templo de Konoha já estava cheio. Podiam-se ouvir claramente as vozes das pessoas, de crianças, de vendedores, todas com tom feliz. O local era o ponto de encontro da felicidade, do espírito natalino. Estava tendo apresentações, tudo para festejar a noite de Natal.

O velho convidou todos os ninjas que o ajudaram a comparecerem no templo. Ficara muito grato, e essa era a única maneira de demonstrar o seu agradecimento. Os antigos genins, agora, jounins, estavam reunidos numa mesa. Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai e Yamato também estavam presentes. Os únicos que estavam faltando eram Sasuke e Sakura.

- Nossa, que demora da Sakura-chan! – Resmungava o loirinho.

- Se-será que ela v-vem? – Perguntou Hinata, tímida como sempre.

- Mas é lógico, Hinata-chan! Ela me prometeu que viria! – Sorriu para a Hyuuga, que corou no mesmo instante que viu o sorriso de Naruto.

- Nya, Hinata-chan! Você fica tão fofinha com essa cara coradinha quando está perto do Naruto! – Comentou Tenten.

- Te-Tenten-chan! – Hinata ficou mais vermelha ainda.

- Mas Hinata, ela está certa! Você é a melhor namorada que eu já tive!

- Como se você já teve outra. – Comentou Neji, o que arrancou risadas dos presentes na mesa.

- Aposto que está com inveja porque não tem uma namorada doce que nem a Hinata-chan! – Disse sem pensar nas suas próprias palavras.

- Hn, eu estou muito bem com a _minha _namorada! – Falou indiferente como sempre, mas dando ênfase à "minha", como se fosse para todos ouvirem.

- Ahh, Neji, eu gosto tanto de você! – Disse uma corada Tenten abraçando o Hyuuga.

- Hee, e eu também estou muito bem com a _minha _namorada'ttebayo! – Resmungou com a cara franzida e segurando Hinata pela cintura. Por pouco a tímida Hyuuga não desmaia.

- Na-Naru-Naruto-to-kun! – Poderia ser comparada com o casaco vermelho-vivo de Tenten.

- Yare, quando não é com o Sasuke, você discute com o Hyuuga. Que problemático. – Não precisa nem dizer quem resmungou.

- Shikamaru, já disseram que você reclama muito? – Perguntou Naruto com uma cara cansada.

- Por falar em Sasuke, ele também não chegou. – Disse Kiba.

- Hum, do jeito que o Uchiha é, eu acho que ele não vem. – Comentou Kurenai bebendo um gole de refrigerante em seguida.

- Hum... Provavelmente. – Começou Kakashi, tirando os olhos de seu livrinho erótico. – Mas eu acho que existe uma pessoa que pode o fazer mudar de idéia.

- Hai, hai. – Adiantou-se Ino com um sorriso no rosto lembrando de sua melhor amiga.

- Demo, a Sakura-chan nem chegou. – Tenten finalmente se desgrudou do seu namorado.

- A flor de cerejeira mais linda que eu já vi virá com certeza ao meu encontro! – Fogo saia dos olhos de Lee.

- Não seja idiota, Lee.

- Desista, Tenten. – Disse Neji.

- Hahaha, Lee, você nunca deve desistir dela! – Encorajou Gai.

- Ossu! Aqui vou eu, flor de cerejeira! – Nisso, o Rock de repente saiu correndo para Deus-sabe-onde.

Gota em todos, com exceção de Gai.

- Hahahaha, esse Lee não muda!

- Puxou a você, não acha? – Perguntou Yamato.

- Se vocês estão pensando fazer com que Sakura convença o Sasuke de vir para cá, é errado, pois ele tem que vir por vontade própria, essas são as regras. – Disse de repente Shino, que desde que tinha chego não abrira a boca.

Gota geral.

- É por isso que eu não gosto de você. – Resmungou Naruto.

- Minnaaa... – Escutaram uma voz conhecida. Era de Sakura. A Haruno chegou ao local, novamente atrasada. – Desculpa, eu tinha que terminar de fazer uma certa coisa, por isso a demora.

- Sakura-chan, hoje o seu dia está corrido, não? – Perguntou Naruto com uma gota na cabeça.

- É mesmo, né?

- Nee, e que coisa era essa? – Ino já foi logo perguntando curiosa. Sakura olhou para ela e um rubor apareceu no seu rosto.

- Bem... É que... Bom...

- Ixi, tá encarnando a Hinata-chan, é?

- T-Te-Tenten-chan!... – Resmungou em tom apreensivo uma Hinata vermelha.

- É um presente de Natal. – Sakura resolveu falar. – Eu já presenteei todos, menos uma pessoa... – Sakura brincava com o seu cachecol. – Bom... E-eu resolvi presentear essa pessoa por último.

- Por que não diz logo que é o Sasuke-kun? ¬¬

- Ino! – Sakura repreendeu a amiga e olhou para todos. Provavelmente eles sabiam que era Sasuke. – S-se vocês sabiam por que me p-perguntaram?

- Ora, para ter a certeza. – Respondeu Sai.

- Mas o Sasuke não está aqui.

- Isso eu percebi, Naruto. – Disse triste. – E eu nem sei onde posso achá-lo. – Todos ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio até...

- Neji... – Tenten deu uma pausa e olhou para o namorado com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Não Tenten, nem venha. – Já foi direto com a garota.

- Nejiiii, por favor! – Aumentou a sua carinha.

- Tenten, não faça essa cara. – Pediu entre dentes. Tenten sempre fazia essa cara para lhe pedir um favor. – Droga, tá bom, tá bom. – Concordou derrotado. _"Por que a Hinata não pode ver isso?" _ Byakugan! – Como de costume, veias dilataram ao redor de seus olhos. -... Está perto do parquinho, no lago... – Disse com um tom de voz desinteressado.

- Nyaa, Neji. Obrigada! Você é uma gracinha! – Tenten o abraçou e deu um beijo na sua bochecha.

-... – O resto dos convidados ficou em silêncio, esperando alguma ação por parte da Haruno. Sakura ficou muito agradecida pelo ato de Neji, mas ainda tinha receio de ir atrás do seu amado.

-... Se você quer presentear a pessoa amada com uma coisa que fez com tanto carinho, vá atrás dela e a presenteei, sem receio. Essas são as regras. – Disse Shino mais uma das suas regras, falando pela segunda vez naquela noite de Natal. Sakura ouviu o que precisava ouvir.

- Hai. Obrigada Shino, obrigada pessoal! – Sakura começou a correr em direção à saída do templo.

- Até mais, Sakura! Boa sorte! – Gritou Ino com um sorriso maior que a cara. Depois que a jovem saiu de vista de todos, o silêncio voltou ao local.

- Heh! Shino, eu acho que você daria um ótimo conselheiro em questões amorosas. – Depois do comentário do jovem Inuzuka, as risadas fizeram a festa na mesa.

-... Só digo o que tenho que dizer. Essas são as regras. – Explicou indiferente como sempre. Mas o que ninguém sabia é que por dentro estava muito irritado com o seu companheiro de equipe.

- Bah, é por isso que eu não gosto de você'ttebayo!

**

* * *

**

Não muito longe do templo, o caçula dos Uchihas encontrava-se sentado na madeira daquela pequena ponte, coberta por um pouco de neve. Esse era aquele mesmo lugar onde aprendeu o seu primeiro jutsu, o Katon. Lembrava muito bem do dia. O seu pai lhe ensinando... Havia se esforçado muito para conseguir uma bola de fogo considerável, e também, porque queria que seu pai lhe dissesse "Esse é o meu garoto". Sorriu com o seu próprio pensamento. A mesma frase que ele dizia com o seu irmão Itachi.

Por que resolvera vir para esse lugar? Onde estava aquela idéia de dormir no dia de Natal? Provavelmente as suas pernas o levaram para esse local. Não negava, tinha muita saudade do tempo que a sua família ainda era viva, dos seus sorrisos, daquele sentimento de harmonia.

Suspirou irritado. Parece que hoje estava colecionando suspiros irritados. Sempre é assim no dia de Natal. Sempre se irrita porque essa é a época que o faz lembrar muito mais da sua família. Por que o Natal tinha que existir? Preferia que não existisse. Só dessa maneira as suas lembranças o deixariam em paz.

Estava tão concentrado no seu pensamento, que não escutou passos atrás de si.

- Não deveria estar no templo em vez desse lugar? – Levantou o seu rosto e olhou para trás. Era ela. Droga, por que tinha que aparecer? Sakura andou até Sasuke. A lua era a única luz que iluminava o local. O Uchiha ficou maravilhado com a jovem sendo banhada pela luz da lua. – Eu... Posso sentar?

-... – O jovem só fez se afastar para dar lugar à Sakura.

-... Obrigada... – Sakura sentou-se ao lado do Uchiha. Olhou para o céu estrelado, estava tão lindo que não conseguiu segurar um sorriso. Sasuke, que estava olhando para o lago congelado, virou seus olhos para Sakura e ficou a admirando. – A noite de Natal é tão linda, não acha, Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou se virando para o companheiro de equipe, só então percebendo que ele estava a observando. Corou de leve.

-... – Desta vez foi Sasuke que olhou para o céu. Realmente estava muito lindo, mas ainda não sentia nada de diferente naquela noite. -... Hn. – "Respondeu" com o seu monossílabo.

- Isso significa um "sim" ou "não"? – Perguntou brincalhona.

-... – Sasuke não respondeu, apenas voltou a observar o lago. Sakura, vendo que ele não iria responder nada, voltou a olhar para o céu.

- Sasuke-kun... Eu percebi que você não estava tão animado para o Natal... – Começou a garota.

- Hn... E deveria estar? – Perguntou sem emoção. Sakura virou para ele com uma cara incrédula.

- É lógico que deveria estar, Sasuke-kun! É Natal, época de paz, de amor, de um receber a companhia do outro! – Disse empolgada e com um sorriso no rosto. O Uchiha só ficou calado, olhando para a imensa escuridão do céu. Sakura suspirou e deitou-se na ponte. Levantou suas mão para o céu e continuou. – Vê? Você também tem companheiros. Tem Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sai, capitão Yamato, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai-sensei, Neji, Tenten, Lee-san, Gai-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san... – Sakura contava todos os nomes nos seus delicados dedos. Até que parou, sentou-se de volta e olhou para Sasuke. – E também... Sa-Sasuke-kun...! – Sua voz falha fez com que o jovem focasse nos seus olhos. A garota corou. – Você também tem a mim! – Disse determinada.

- Sakura... – Sasuke murmurou surpreso.

Sakura estava com os olhos fechados de tanta vergonha. Sabia que era observada pelo jounin. Até que sentiu um pinguinho gelado na ponta do nariz. Abriu os olhos e viu o que era. Um floco de neve! Estava nevando! Que lindo, quando tinha uns cinco anos, adorava brincar de guerra de neve com os seus primos. Abriu suas mãos para sentir aqueles flocos. Um sorriso brotou da sua boca ao relembrar dos seus velhos tempos.

- Sasuke-kun, você gosta da neve? – Perguntou, olhando para Sasuke.

- Neve não faz diferença para mim... Sua única função é trazer o frio... – Respondeu tocando num floco.

- Você está errado! A neve é branca, bonita, traz uma sensação ótima de frio e... Aproxima as pessoas... – Disse um pouco sem jeito.

- Hn... Se é assim, você está com uma sensação boa nos seus lábios? – Sakura arregalou os olhos. – Já estão começando a ficarem roxos por causa da neve. – Disse emburrado.

- Bom, se é você que tá dizendo... Então... – Sakura parou por um instante. – Se é assim, en-então, porque você n-não os aquece? – Com certeza não estava pensando racionalmente naquela noite. Poderia ser comparada com um tomate.

Depois do que falou, Sakura estava cabisbaixa de tão envergonhada. Não tinha coragem pra ver a cara do Uchiha. Seu coração estava acelerado. Um silêncio incômodo reinava aquele lugar. Será que ele estava com raiva? Será que ele estava surpreso? Ou pior, será que tinha ido embora, como um verdadeiro ninja sabe fazer?

Não, melhor que isso. Sentiu duas mãos tocando e levantando o seu rosto bem leve e delicadamente. Seu coração quase que saia pela boca durante esse ato. Finalmente encontrou as pérolas negras que eram os olhos de Sasuke. Os dois se olharam por uns segundos, até que Sasuke aproximava cada vez mais o seu rosto com o de Sakura. A garota tinha certeza de que o seu rosto estava corado e só fez fechar os seus olhos.

Que sensação maravilhosa quando os seus lábios se tocaram. Um arrepio tomou conta do seu corpo. Sasuke pressionou mais os seus lábios contra os da Haruno. Sakura sentia que estava voando. Sentiu a ponta da língua de Sasuke e sem pensar duas vezes, correspondeu o beijo. Naquele beijo estava tudo o que os dois haviam sentido todo esse tempo. Pureza, amizade, amor e o que Sasuke mais sentia carência: Felicidade.

Sakura, com uma mão, tocou no cabelo do Uchiha, e com a outra, tocou no seu pálido rosto. Sasuke sorriu durante o beijo. Sim, há tempos não fazia uma coisa tão simples como essa. Sua felicidade era tanta que parecia que ia explodir.

Separaram-se para respirar, mas com suas testas coladas. Só se escutava as ofegadas dos dois. Sakura, corada, olhou para o jovem e este sorriu para ela. Correspondeu. Sim, não foi rejeitada. Tinha tanto medo de não ser correspondida verdadeiramente pelo Uchiha. Pequenas gotas de lágrimas saíram dos seus olhos. Sasuke só fez abraçá-la.

- Sasuke-kun, eu te amo! – Como resposta recebeu um beijo na sua cabeleira rosada. Sabia que ele ainda não tinha força suficiente para lhe dizer o mesmo com palavras. Já tinha passado por tanta coisa. Jurou pra si mesma que ia trazer só felicidades para o seu... Namorado! (Brenda: i_i Endy: ¬¬) – Sim, eu quase me esqueci! – Falou, desfazendo-se do abraço. Pegou um embrulho de dentro da sua bolsa e o entregou para Sasuke. – Feliz Natal, Sasuke-kun! – Seu sorriso era maior que a cara.

- Pra mim?

- Ora, não tô vendo ninguém além de você!

- Ahh... – Sasuke pegou o embrulho e o abriu. Era um cachecol feito à lã. Sua cor era azul-marinho e numa das extremidades tinha o seu nome. Ela tinha acertado. Precisava de um cachecol novo. E tinha o cheiro de cerejeiras, o cheiro da Sakura. Sasuke colocou-o no pescoço e olhou para a garota. – Ficou bom? – Seu rosto tinha um leve tom de rubor.

- Está lindo! – E o abraçou de volta. Sasuke olhou para aquele cabelo rosa e resmungou.

- Sakura... Etto... Hum... – A palavra não saia de sua boca.

- Hai, hai, não precisa agradecer! – Interrompeu e afundou mais ainda sua cabeça no peito de Sasuke. O Uchiha sorriu e a abraçou. Sakura era perfeita, o conhecia direitinho.

Ficaram um tempo abraçados, olhando para o céu estrelado. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas, simbolizando o sentimento de amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Dessa vez um floco de neve foi parar no nariz de Sasuke. O jovem olhou o floco e ouviu uma risadinha da Haruno. Tirou-o do seu nariz e falou para sua companheira de equipe.

- Sabe que agora a neve faz diferença pra mim?

- Mesmo? Por quê?

- Ora, não foi você que disse... Ela aproxima as pessoas. – Sussurrou no ouvido dela. A mesma corou.

- H-hahaha, então eu acho que agora você gosta desses flocos de neve, certo? – Comentou envergonhada.

- Uma parte está certa. – Sakura o olhou com curiosidade. – Mas não são flocos de neve... São flocos de Natal.

Sim, flocos de Natal. Ué, não havia tinha dito que não acreditava no Natal? Graças a uma certa pessoa, deixou essa idéia de lado. Assim como todos dizem, o Natal trazia um sentimento de _alegria_, _paz_, _carinho_, _felicidade_, _amor _e _calor_ no coração. Sim, seu coração já não era vazio como pensava. Apertou Sakura mais ainda contra si.

- Sasuke-kun, eu sinto o seu coração batendo... – Murmurou a jovem de cabelo rosado.

- Graças a você, graças à neve, graças ao _Natal_... – A jovem sorriu mais ainda. - Feliz Natal, Sakura.

* * *

_- Brenda chorando e enrolada num cachecol que nem o de Sasuke – Aweeee! Finalmente! Eu terminei esse especial! Que emoção... T.T_

_Endy: Amém, desde o ano passado ¬¬'_

_Era pra postar ano passado, mas não consegui terminar a tempo. Mas graças a Deus, esse ano foi! Ò.Ó_

_Endy: Sim, ela só tá postando essa One-shot porque mais da metade já tava feita faz tempo u.ú_

_E pra quem lê alguma das minhas fics, me desculpem! Agora que eu tô de férias, vou fazer o possível pra continuar! T.T_

_Endy: E não se esqueçam, reviews são sempre bem-vindas! n.n_

_Vou ficando por aqui e desejo a todos um feliz Natal. Com muita paz, amor, felicidade e principalmente, com Deus no coração! \o_

_Endy: E também um feliz ano novo! Com saúde, paz, e alegrias! Xau, minna, até a próxima! \o/_

_**FELIZ NATAL E ANO NOVO!**_

_U_

_C_

_H_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_**B**_

25/12/08


End file.
